Beauty and The Sully
by Empv
Summary: Sully gets a girlfriend but it's not a monster girlfriend it's a human girlfriend!
1. Chapter 1:Strange Creature

"Ugh ,finally ,I put my little sister to bed." thought Isabell as she went into her room to look out the window. The window showed the quiet city. She put her hand into on the closed window."Oh,Mom and Dad,I wish you were still here to take care of me and my little sister." said Isabell to herself. She got up and started writing in her journal. Isabell turned off the lamp, got into pajamas and pulled up the covers of her bed. She tried going to sleep,but a few minutes later ,she heard laughter. Isabell quickly ran towards her sister's room "Lizzy are you alright!?" She shouted as she opened the door but sees a green one-eyed creature telling jokes and stories "What the heck..."thought Isabell as she saw it. The creature saw her ,then ran back into Lizzy's closet."Hey come back here!" shouted Isabell The creature closed the closet and as she opened it there was nothing there."What was that!?" yelled Isabell "That was my friend. He's funny." said Lizzy."Okay well tomorrow night I would like to see where that closet goes." said Isabell."Alright." said Lizzy "Goodnight Lizzy." said Isabell as she rubbed and scratched her on the head hearing Lizzy's giggle and walked away and turned off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2:A troubled day at school

Next Day~

Isabell told Lizzy to have a good day at school She knew at her school,it's a nightmare for her. Isabell got on her bus and arrived at the school. Isabell could hear whispers from nearby students saying"Look it's orphan, Isabell!" A lot of laughter surrounded her. Isabell face turned into a frown. The bell rang and somebody pushed her down without saying "excuse me". The person kept running inside. Whoever it was got mixed in with the other students. Isabell slowly got up to get inside the school in time for class.

Meanwhile in class~

"Okay so who can tell me the answer to this problem?" asked the teacher. Isabell raised her hand."Yes?" said the teacher to Isabell. "Well the correct answer is..." before Isabell could answer-a female student said "Really why do we have to hear from a orphan?" As a male student said "Yeah, all that we know, orphans have no parents around to teach them anything so she's probably stupid." Another male student yelled out, "Yeah and what is she's going to do about her little sister, huh ? Put her in foster care maybe?" Isabell got so upset,when she heard that word ,yelled out,"I'm not going to put my sister in foster care! Because we don't have any parents doesn't mean I'm going to give up my sister to some random strangers!" "Oh ,look ,the orphan is protecting her little sister..how wonderful!" yelled out the male student. The classroom burst into laughter. Isabell couldn't take it anymore and decided to push the male student on the ground and started punching him on the face. The wild fight continues on and on . The teacher decided to break up the fight. "Okay that's enough!" she shouted."Isabell,Brian get back in your seats!" yelled the teacher. Brian and Isabell got back in their seats."Looks like the orphan isn't strong enough." whispered a student."I can't take this anymore." whispered Isabell as she quickly ran out of the class. She started crying as she finally made it out of the school. Isabell kept hearing the horrible words everybody said about her and her sister.

Meanwhile at Great Oaks Elementary School~

Isabell was waiting patiently for Lizzy as the bell rang.Lizzy ran over to her sister "Why did you picked me up so early?" asked Lizzy on her way home. Isabell goes silent as she looks at Lizzy's face. "I'll explain later." said Isabell.


	3. Chapter 3:Another Night

In the Nighttime~

After Isabel put Lizzy to sleep,she went into her room to write in her journal. She turned off the lights but while she is asleep, she heard Lizzy laughing again. So,she ran into the room and saw the green creature with the one eye telling Lizzy his jokes and stories. When he saw Isabel walk in he got scared and turned to run into the closet.

"No you don't!" shouted Isabel as she chased after it.

"Isabel what are you doing!?" blasted Lizzy from behind Isabel

"I'm going to see where this creature is going!" shouted Isabel.

" Isabell stop!" shouted Lizzy. Isabell into the closet but somehow they both went through the closet... into a door factory?


	4. Chapter 4:What Is This Place?

"What is this place?",asked Lizzy.

"I don't know.", replied Isabell. She was frightened by so many creatures around her. Some of the creatures were shocked to see Isabell and Lizzy. The two girls looked around.

Isabell could see the same green creature with one eye talking to some big tall blue purple pokodotted creature with horns.

"She followed me here!", said the green creature with one eye.

"Alright ,show me ,Mike." said the creature with horns. Mike pointed towards Isabell and Lizzy.

"Oh ,and ,she brought the kid too!",blurted Mike.

Isabell and Lizzy both stared at the two creatures. They wondered what they were going to do ,or ,what's going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5:Hello My Name Is Sulley

The blue creature with the purple spots moved towards the two girls Isabell was already protecting. The creature looked like it was coming up to attack them..but..it showed them it's paw,?

The creep wanted a handshake? Isabell gave him a handshake.

"Hello, I'm James P Sullivan, but my friends call me Sulley."

The creature introduced the other creature. He seemed nice and sweet and looked like he wouldn't hurt anybody. Isabell still not sure to trust it,so she carefully shook it's paw. Lizzy came close to Sulley excitedly and hugged him.

"You're so fluffy and cute!",shouted Lizzy happily. Sulley was,at first,shocked but he smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around the little girl for a hug.

After they were done hugging, "Come on, I show you around.", said Sulley.Isabell and Lizzy followed him.

Mike groaned angrily, "Oh we're going to get in trouble just like last time.", said Mike as he followed the group.


	6. Chapter 6:Showing Around

"Here we have are the hallways of Monsters Inc.",explained Sulley.

He was showing two girls around the place. While they took the tour, Isabell was making sure that Lizzy was staying close behind her. Mike was running to catch up to them, but, nobody realized that Isabell could see the other creatures were staring at them. They were speechless, eyes open to everything they saw.

"What do you think of the place?",asked Sulley.

The moment he turned around to listen..

"Uh,thanks for showing us around,Sulley. I think we should probably get going!", said Isabell, very quickly.

She tried to grab her sister Lizzy by the arm. She wanted to go find the door that they came out of and go back into the human world.

"Whoa, whoa ,you only just got here.", said Sulley.

He acted like he has no idea what Isabell was talking about.

"He's right, Isabell.", said Lizzy.

"Yeah, were just getting started.", said Sulley.

Leaving Mike in the background became facepalms as he walks up to Sulley.

Both girls were ready to go,but ,Sulley tried to tell Mike that these girls got here through a door and the oldest is scared.

She needs to get used to this place a little more...


	7. Chapter 7:Dinner

Meanwhile At A Restaurant~

Sully decided to invent the two girls to a nice lovely meal at a Chinese Restaurant where they were eating. Chinese food steamed in different bowls at the table.Lizzy takes a bite.

"Hold on Liz.",said Isabell.

She grabbed Liz's box of Chinese noodles to make sure there wasn't anything in the bag. Sully realized what she was doing.

"Hey.. hey.. what you doing?",asked Sully.

"Is everything alright?",asked the waitress.

She came over when she heard the sound of Sully's shouting. Everyone paused for a second staring at their table.

"Oh everything's fine.", said Sully, trying to act like everything's perfectly normal.

"Okay good." agreed the waitress.

She blinked her large eyelashes and walked away.

Isabell was grossed out how the tentacles below her feet make little squeaky-squisshy noises. Lizzy giggled on the sound they make.

"Lizzy, don't laugh. The sound they make sound so disgusting.",said Isabell.

"Isabell, why do you always talk like that to her? Why can't you let her have a little fun?"asked Sully.

"Because, I'm her older sister." ,stated Isabell.

She went back to checking what's in the Chinese food.

Sully groaned as he shook his head, "There's nothing in there."

He told Isabell.

"Okay good you can have it." ,said Isabell quickly.

She gave Lizzy the Chinese food.

"Yay.",said Lizzy.

"Make sure you don't eat too fast.",instructed Isabell. Lizzy tried to ignore what Isabell said.j Sully doesn't understand why Isabell acted like that. She understands that Lizzy is just a kid and shouldn't let Lizzy have all the fun. Sully gets up Roget from his seat "Isabell, can we talk outside?",Asked Sully as he walks out the door.

Isabell follows him.


	8. Chapter 8:BackStory

Sully and Isabell both walked out of the restaurant. They stopped outside with no one looking.

"What do you want?", she asked with a stare.

"Look, I just wanna ask..why can't you let your sister have fun? She is a kid! After all kids are allowed to have fun."scolded Sully.

"It's because I'm her older sister. I told you this already.",said Isabell in a harsh tone.

"But I want to know why your so strict with her? I mean you two have parents, right? Your parents know how to look after small children, like Lizzy, like how they look after you when you were young right?", asked Sully.

Isabell had gone quiet as Sully brought out the word, "parents."

Isabell looked down for a moment.

"Right?",repeated Sully.

Isabell looked back up at Sully.

She brought out, "Our parents are dead."

Sully eyes widened, "What?", he asked.

"Our parents are dead.",said Isabell again.

"Oh I'm so sorry, what happened to your parents?,asked Sully.

"They died in a car accident when I was 9.Lizzy was a baby. We were taken to live with our adoptive parents. I was 12 and when Lizzy was 4, our adoptive mother was pregnant and didn't want us anymore. We were taken to an orphanage instead. By the time that I was 14 and when Lizzy was 9, the orphanage lady abused us both. We got away just in time.", explained Isabell.

Sully put his big claw over his mouth. He felt bad for this girl as he gazed at the tears in her eyes.

"It's okay come here.", he told her softly. Isabell walked into Sully's arms for a hug as more tears roll down her eyes.

She whispered, "You're not a big hairy beast."

She began to sniffle, but, by feeling the warmth from Sully, made her smile softly.


	9. Chapter 9:A Beauty And The Beast

While Sully and Isabel were both hugging each other, Mike and Lizzy appeared behind Sully.

They shouted,"Hey! Our bill came! You have to pay!",he shouted.

Sully turned around at the sound of Mike's voice.

"Okay, I guess.. I have to pay the bill.",said Sully with a chuckle.

He walked up to them. Lizzy ran towards her older sister. She had a big smile on her face.

"What's with the smile ? Was the food that good or something?",asked Isabel curiously.

"No, it's just that you and Sully are being like Beauty And The Beast.",saidLizzy with a giggle.

"Lizzy, no ,I can't fall in love with him silly! I'm a human and he is a monster.", smiled Isabel. Lizzy was being cute and making a joke...or was she?

"Let's go Lizzy, we gotta help Mike and Sully pay the bill.",said Isabel.

Both she and Lizzy walked into the gates of the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10:Show Me Around

A few minutes later, paying the restaurant bill, Mike and Sully decided it was time to bring Isabell and Lizzy back to the human world.

Mike thought about it and said,"Well Isabell it was good to see you."

Sully said, "It was good to see you too."

"Yes",said Isabell with a smile.

She was thinking how nice Sully was to them. He wasn't a big scary beast as she thought. He walked up to find the door where Isabell and Lizzy had came out of.

Lizzy walked up towards Mike saying,

"Mike, how come you didn't show us around your job?",asked Lizzy.

"Because we had a situation like that before and I'm not interested into getting into that type of situation again.",grunted Mike.

"Please Mike, it looks so fascinating already!" said Lizzy.

"I said no, Liz.",growled Mike.

Sully soon realized Mike was getting frustrated and started to interrupt.

"Hey, hey. Mike I think Lizzy is right maybe we should show them around the place.",said Sully.

"Fine then.",grunted Mike.

"Yay!",shouted Lizzy happily.

Isabell laughed,"So you are in charge of him ? How I am in charge of my sister?",asked Isabell with a smirk.

"Yup that's how it rules.", said Sully with a chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11:Night Fall

Mike showed Lizzy around the workplace, Sully and Isabell were right behind them watching them. Lizzy seemed interested on what Mike had to say about the stuff they do at the work place. While walking, Isabell realized other monsters were getting ready to leave the factory. "Uh Sully...",said Isabell.

She tried to tell him Sully had looked over and watched the other monsters leave.

"It looks like it's time for everyone to go. It means me and Lizzy should get going." ,said Isabell.

When she realized it was getting late,they had to get home or they might get stuck here until dawn.Sully looked at her,

"I get you! We really need to go, but, I need to show you something first." said Sully

He walked off in a different direction. Isabell quickly followed him.

Mike and Lizzy both heard the footsteps and turned around to see what was going on..suddenly-the both of them are gone.


	12. Chapter 12:Scare Testing Room

Isabell followed Sully. Where was Sully heading to ? She ran and ran as Sully got faster and faster.

"Sully, wait up!"Sully yelled.

She didn't give up on running to try and catch up to him. They stopped at a red and black door. "That's what you wanna show me, a door?",asked Isabell.

Sully thought that a door was important for her to see.

Not just any door Isabell, hold on a minute.",said Sully.

He slowly creaked open the door and flicked on the switch. Behind the door was an old office with a giant box cut out of a kid's room.

"Woah,lwhat is this place?",Asked Isabell as she analyze the room "Oh this place is where we used to practice on scaring children before we decided to entertain children for fun." Explained Sully.

"Ohh,"said Isabell as she walked closely to the cut room.

The anamictornic child slept in it's bed. She slowly put her hand on the covers of the sheet. Theanamictornic child did not move at all. It was still shut off. Thats when a smile came onto her face. She had an idea.

.Isabell looked over at Sully with a big smile.

"Hey wanna give this thing a try?",she asked.

Sully looked at her blankly but smiled at the fact that Isabell is looking for fun.

"Sure.",he said.


	13. Chapter 13:Isabell’s Tries

As soon as Sully turned the machine on Isabell,he could see the anamictornic's eyes were open. This made Isabell giggle a bit, she knew that means...to scare it awake. "Roar!",shouted Isabell in a scary yet playful tone.

It wasn't scary enough because Sully could tell. By the bar, he learned back in university.

"Nope, not enough, do it again.",said Sully softly.

He tried to be encouraging. Sully saw that Isabell decided to scare the anamictoric again.

"Roar!",shouted Isabell, in a louder voice.

Nothing happened...

"Again",said Sully.

"Roar!",shouted Isabell in a scarier and louder voice.

When the animatronic sprung to life and screamed, Mike and Lizzy heard it from outside.

Sully and Lizzy to turn around to face them.


	14. Chapter 13:What Are You Guys Doing?

"What are you guys doing!?", shouted Mike in anger.

"Oh,hey Mike,we were just having a little fun.",laughed Sulley with a smirk on his face.

"Well,quit your fun! We gotta get these girls home before sundown!",demanded Mike.

"Oh right!" remembered Sulley.

He and Isabell were getting ready to leave the set. Lizzy ran up to her sister wondering what she and Sulley were doing.

"What were you guys doing while we were looking for you?"asked Lizzy curiously.

"Well I finally had the chance to have fun.",giggled Isabell.

She smiled widely at Sulley, who laughed back at Isabell.

"That's good to hear! Come on, let's go home.",said Lizzy.

She started to walk further.

Isabell was almost surprised for herself that her own little sister would say such a mature thing like that. So, without a choice, she decided to follow her,Sulley and Mike.


End file.
